Quatro erros
by Vihctoria J
Summary: Eles eram quatro, e você nunca os perdoou. Esse foi seu maior erro. - Hermione/Harry/Rony/Draco/Viktor K.


_Oi, lindos! Saudade de postar aqui. Essa é uma ideia louca que surgiu depois daqueles boatos de que a Tia Jô comentou sobre o futuro da Hermione, que talvez Rony não seria o cara que a faria feliz, coisas assim. E embora eu ame a Hermione, não vejo ela com um final feliz, então ai vem drama. Faz muito tempo que não escrevo e provavelmente escrita ta enferrujada, mas me dêem um desconto. Se deixarem reviews, vou pular de alegria. _

* * *

**_Quatro erros._**

Eles eram quatro, e você nunca os perdoou. Esse foi seu maior erro.

Você nunca _o_ perdoou por ser O Eleito, e por ter o peso de uma cicatriz nas costas. Por ser tão obtuso e ainda assim tão corajoso, ao ponto de se tornar inteligente. Por nunca ter olhado para você com aquela _ternura_ quando não estavam sozinhos. Você nunca o perdoou por ficar sempre ao lado de Rony, enquanto parecia não tomar partido de ninguém. Por ser **tão forte mas tão covarde** ao mesmo tempo, por ser o preferido. Por _não_ ser egoísta e deixar que as coisas acontecem. Você queria atenção, mas nunca foi o bastante. Você nunca o perdoou por deixar que Dumbledore morresse, que Rony fosse embora, que seus pais tivessem que ser mandados para a Austrália. Por nunca ter lhe tocado, pelas tantas palavras não ditas, pelos _olhares que diziam demais,_ mas eram **apenas olhares.** Você nunca perdoou a cicatriz que o obrigava a ir atrás de Voldemort, e nunca o perdoou por não se despedir. E é por isso que enquanto ele ofega, de olhos fechados e prestes a alcançar o prazer, você tem os olhos abertos e sua boca treme. É por causa de tudo que você precisa ir embora, e quando Harry chama seu nome, tudo que você tem a lhe oferecer é um meio sorriso e a proposta de que vai voltar. Você sempre volta.

Você também nunca perdoou _o outro_. Nunca quis que ele tivesse uma família tão grande e tão pouco dinheiro. Nunca perdoou o fato de ele te repelir como se fosse uma mosca irritante, de rir da sua inteligência e questionar sua sanidade. Você não o perdoou **por ser um Weasley,** por odiar estar errado e sempre encontrar um jeito de te ferir. Você _odiava_ quando ele feria, quando o orgulho era maior que a amizade e quando ele desconfiava. Você adorava os momentos que ele tentava fazê-la sorrir, mas nunca o perdoou por ter estragado todas as risadas, por ser tão covarde e tão prepotente ao achar que ninguém nunca lhe chamaria para dançar. Por sempre jogar a culpa em seu colo e nunca ter coragem para assumir seus atos. Você adorava ver o rosto dele fechado quando mencionava algum garoto, mas odiava até a alma a garota que ele beijara. Nunca o perdoou por demorar tanto para _te tocar,_ por ser fraco e **por ter te abandonado.** Por ter entrado naquela guerra, por ter deixado que fossem capturados, por ter se ferido enquanto você gritava. Você nunca o perdoou por ter deixado Fred, Tonks e Lupin morrerem, _por deixar Harry ir._ E é por tudo isso que você está por cima, movendo-se rapidamente para frente e para trás enquanto ele geme, mas seus punhos estão fechados ao lado do corpo e seus lábios contraídos de tensão. É por nunca ter lhe perdoado que você também o abandona, não aceita a camisa dele mesmo que suas roupas estejam rasgadas, e vai embora com um adeus seco, que só dura até sua próxima recaída.

E ainda tem um terceiro, um que nunca fez nada para _merecer_ o seu perdão, **muito menos o pediu.** Você odiava os cabelos platinados tão melhores que o seu, odiava o desprezo pelo seu sangue, odiava quando ele lhe fazia chorar. Nunca o perdoou por ter te amaldiçoado, caçoado dos seus dentes e por _adorar_ feri-la quando havia platéia. Você fervia quando eram apenas os dois e ele era covarde até para _fingir lhe odiar._ Nunca perdoou sua arrogância, seu dinheiro e sua família conceituada; muito menos sua preferência por pessoas do mesmo sangue puro que o dele. Odiou quando ele lhe fez sentir pena, quando o viu chorar, **quando quis abraça-lo.** Nunca, nunca vai lhe perdoar por ter deixado Bellatrix tortura-la, por ter ouvido seus gritos em silêncio e apenas assistido enquanto você definhava. Não perdoou _o medo_ nos olhos dele, suas escolhas erradas e sua tentativa falha de consertar as coisas. Ele era fraco e _você odiava pessoas fracas,_ e é por isso que quando ele está dentro de você, um grito rasga sua garganta e seus dedos agarram os cabelos dele querendo arranca-los. Malfoy nunca vai poder consertar o que está quebrado e faz questão de te machucar como prova disso. É por lhe odiar que você cambaleia para fora da cama e nem mesmo o olha quando fecha a porta atrás de si.

E para completar o ciclo há o quarto homem, **o quarto e último erro** que você nunca vai perdoar. Os cabelos dele são pretos e curtos, e as mãos que percorrem sua cintura são ásperas e incrivelmente _ágeis,_ as mesmas mãos que primeiro lhe tocaram e que deixaram _sua marca._ Você nunca o perdoou por ser perfeito. Por ter lhe sorrido enquanto você estudava, por derrubar os livros da estante para chamar sua atenção, por ter lhe chamado para o baile. Nunca perdoou o olhar que lhe fez se sentir especial, o toque firme em seu quadril e os lábios quentes preenchendo os seus. **Odiou que ele a fizesse querer mais,** e odiou mais ainda quando descobriu que teria que decidir de que lado ficaria. Você nunca irá lhe perdoar por ser de Durmstrang, por ter te beijado e por ter que partir. _Nunca o perdoou por ser o primeiro._ É por isso que agora, enquanto ele lhe beija e sorri, você chora. Deita o corpo sobre o dele e procura calor, mas o vazio que está dentro de você nunca vai ser preenchido por sexo com qualquer um deles. O problema, Hermione, é que você nunca soube que não os perdoou, e dormir com eles é uma tentativa de curar você, enquanto os machuca.

No final de tudo isso, _você nunca perdoou a si mesmo._ E esse sempre vai ser seu erro.

* * *

_Hermione pegadora, apenas._


End file.
